winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 706
Adventure on Lynphea is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Roxy calls the Winx in her room at Alfea, because she knows that the MagiWolves species is in danger on Linphea. The fairies go to the native world of Flora and meet her parents, who are healing two Magiwolves. Netflix Learning that the Magiwolves are in danger, the Winx travel to Linphea where Flora learns that mutant fungi are to blame. Plot In the courtyard, the pixies are getting acquainted with Squonk, with Cherie complaining about the babysitting duty while the Winx are in class. Off to a rocky start with Cherie, Cara manifests a dodgeball to play with Squonk and Kiko, but Cherie has objections to Kiko's clumsiness. After Squonk comes close to tears, the pixies summon bubbles to cheer him up, but when they pop they upset both Piff and Squonk, making them cry large streams of water. Luckily, Amore is able to calm them both, but this is short-lived as the ball hits Squonk square in the face, which causes more crying and the disruption of peace in the courtyard. After Cherie tries to hit Squonk with lightning in frustration, he runs into the school. In class, the Winx are in Wizgiz's class learning about Metamorphosymbiosis, its effects, and how important it is to control it properly, as any living being can turn into the most aggressive creature when plagued by Wild Magic, one of the most dangerous form of this practice. Wizgiz is about to conduct an experiment as Squonk and the pixies chasing after him barge into the classroom, much to the dismay of Wizgiz. Wizgiz asks Aisha for an explanation as the pixies arrive, and asks about their involvement. Bloom apologizes on behalf of the pixies as Squonk is set free to go play once more, and he and Piff take a liking to each other. After class, the Winx walk through the hall as Aisha expresses doubt about leaving Squonk in the pixies' hands. The Winx rationalize the decision by saying they do not have much experience taking care of a Fairy Animal, and Aisha expresses her feeling that Squonk and her are meant to be together; as if there is an invisible but powerful bond between them. Bloom validates her feelings and encourages the group to find out what Kalshara and Brafilius are up to, and stop them. Just then, Tecna suggests that Roxy might have some new intel on Fairy Animals. The Winx arrive at her dorm and ask her for information, and she tells them that the evil duo are looking for the Fairy Animal with the first color of the Magic Universe, which could be any species that is in danger from them. She adds that no one knows how many Fairy Animals exist in the world, but she can tell when they are in danger thanks to the Yaffles' keen ability to detect danger. A Yaffle interacts with a Technomagic Globe, which indicates danger on Linphea. Roxy finds that the species in danger are the Magiwolves. Flora remembers her parents telling her about them a long time ago, and Bloom asks for more details on the situation. Roxy cannot give further details, but Bloom congratulates Roxy on a job well done. Bloom decides that the group will go to Linphea and save the Magiwolves, with Flora adding that her parents should have some useful information for them. On Linphea, Flora introduces the Winx to her parents’ cottage and the attached magic greenhouse, much to the Winx's delight. There, the Winx come upon the sounds of Flora's parent tending to two sick Magiwolves. Flora's parents see she has arrived and greet her joyfully, and Flora introduces them to the Winx. Her parents introduce themselves as Rhodos and Alyssa, and Bloom compliments them on her greenhouse that is much like her mother's. Alyssa then asks her on a quick tour of the greenhouse. Flora tells the Winx about her mother's vast knowledge of flowers as she introduces Bloom to various species. After the tour, Flora and Bloom ask for some help on the Magiwolf matter. Rhodos explains that their species has been infected by mutant fungi spores. Then, the now healed Magiwolves rise from their cots and motion to the Winx to follow them through the forest. Before the Winx take off, Rhodos gives Flora a capsule of magic orchid seeds that can neutralize the fungi mutation, and tells her to save them for just the right moment as there are only a few. Walking through the forest, the Winx happen upon an eavesdropping Miele riding a Giant Ladybug. After she lands, she tells Flora that she wants to come with them on their journey, but Flora recalls the time she tried to face the Treants alone, and tells her that courage is not enough for this mission. Flora tells her it could be too dangerous, much to Miele’s disappointment as she is a real fairy now, but Flora is certain that she is not ready; there is no telling what they might come up against. The Winx continue on the path in the middle of the forest, one of the most unexplored places in Linphea. After frolicking through the forest, the Winx and Magiwolves reach an impasse as the Magiwolves do not want to continue in fear of being attacked by other mutant spores. Despite this, the Winx charge on alone, feeling the dreary nature of the spores' domain. In the woods lurks a creature with beady red eyes, startling Flora, who believes it is watching them. Bloom encourages the Winx to press on as they take in more of the territory, and Flora recalls Wizgiz's earlier lesson on Wild Magic. Just then, the spores display their sentience and begin to attack the Winx, wanting to trap them and drain their energy with noxious gas. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies to combat the fungi, but due to the Butterflix power not being able to damage nature itself, they start being be taken out by the mutant fungi, one-by-one. Flora, being the last standing member of the group, thinks to use the magic orchid seeds. She tries to find the origin of the mutant fungi in order to plant the seeds, but drops the capsule. Just then, she is captured by a fungi, just out of reach of the capsule, and her energy begins to drain. Major Events *The Winx learn more about Wild Magic and its effects. *Aisha recognizes a bond between her and Squonk. *The Winx find that the Magiwolves on Linphea are in danger. *The Winx arrive on Linphea and meet Flora's parents. *The Winx learn that it is mutant fungi spores making the Magiwolves sick. *Rhodos gives Flora magic orchid seeds to neutralize the mutant fungi spores. *Miele tries to join the Winx but is rejected by Flora. *Mutant fungi traps the Winx. Debuts *Yaffles *Magiwolves *Rhodos *Strangling Vine *Amarok *Mutant Fungi Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Fairy Animals **Squonk **Amarok *Magiwolves *Yaffles *Animals **Kiko **Giant Ladybug *Alfea Staff **Wizgiz *Alfea Students **Carol **Evy **Lorie **Other Students *Fairies **Roxy **Miele *Humans **Rhodos **Alyssa *Villains **Treants (flashback) **Mutant Fungi Spells Used *Morphix Bolt - Used by Aisha against the mutant fungus but failed. *Sunrise Power - Used by Stella against the mutant fungus but failed. *Prismatic Ray - Used by Tecna against the mutant fungus but failed. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Children of Nature *Butterflix Power *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Flora's father. *This episode marks the first appearance of Amarok and the Magiwolves. *It is revealed in this episode that the Butterflix power which is the essence of nature, cannot damage nature itself. *Kalshara and Brafilius do not appear in this episode. *This is the first time that the Winx come across a Magiwolf. Mistakes *In one scene, Aisha's Butterflix outfit is light blue instead of turquoise. *In one scene, Stella's wings are light blue instead of pink. *In one scene, Tecna's wings are green instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode (706-712-713-721) - Mistakes 1.png|Aisha's Butterflix outfit is light blue instead of turquoise. Winx Club - Episode 706 Mistake 2.png|Stella's wings are light blue instead of pink. Winx Club - Episode 706 Mistake 3.png|Tecna's wings are green instead of purple. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video